Lucy y Chii
by kinyandraxcl
Summary: Lucy y Chii Un fanfic donde no solo una ginoide quiere una eternidad y otra quiere escaparse con su dueño, sino, ambas hacen equipo para matar a sus verdaderos creadores Este fanfic, tiene mas de 2 categorias, junta a Lucy, a Chii... y a Sylvya y Kiny, asi es, mis dos OC's.
1. Capitulo 1

Puede que empiece a subir crossover entre el juego Lucy -La eternidad que ella deseo- y el anime, que deje a medias, Chobits.

Porque...

**Jugue Lucy y me dio pena, y le hice un fanfic en Wattpad, que al final borre.**

**Chobits me gusta, solo por Chii.**

Pues vamos con el crossover... y recuerden, que pueden dejar sus reviews y sus Favoritos :) **(Edito esto con OpenOffice, para que tengan una idea, es mas facil de usar y te ahorras un monton que editar con el editor de Fanfiction).**

Lucy y Chii: el inicio

Como todo un dia cualquiera... espera, no, de nuevo, pero menos cuentista.

Empieza un dia como cualquier otro, un adolescente (o antisocial como dicen aca en los noticieros chilenos) de 19 años paseaba por las calles de Iquique (porque siempre ponen ciudades de Japon, China, Estados Unidos y weas asi, pues, IQUIQUE PO, que wea?!), mirando las luces de letreros que chocaban con los rayos ultravioleta de la estrella brillante que penetra la capa de ozono (el sol).

Como 23 grados, caliente (como el culo de Sylvya, mi oc), estaba tan caliente el suelo, que ese niño se tuvo que esconder dentro de una tienda al azar, ¿y que tienda escogio? Pues una tienda de anime y mangas, que vendia videojuegos.

En eso, el adolescente (pongamosle nombre... eh... Javier, wow que original) Javier vio un anime en DVD y un videojuego al lado de ambos.

Viendo ambos dijo

Vaya, que interesante se ven las portadas, deberia comprarlos, pero... ¿cuanto tengo?-

Revisando su billetera, encuentra que tiene un billete de 10 mil pesos, listos para gastarlo en cuaquier wea que a el se le ocurriera.

Tomo el videojuego y el anime, y los llevo a la caja.

La cajera miro al cabro y con mirada sorpresiva, le dice Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿le gustan las chicas robots?- ¿Porque lo dice?- dice Javier

Usted esta comprando el videojuego Lucy y el anime Chobits- dice la cajera

Si, ¿y?- dice Javier molesto

Solo preguntaba, no tenia porque molestarse- dice la cajera

La cajera pasa los 2 productos por el escaner de codigo de barras **BEEP! BEEP! **La cajera mira a Javier y dice

Son 8550 pesos, ¿paga con efectivo o con tarjeta?-

Efectivo, porque soy pobre de debito- dice Javier (POBRE CULIAO)

Javier paga los dos dolores de cabeza y sale de la tienda, y... CORRIO A CASA.

Javier llega a casa (y como en el juego de Lucy hay un padre, PUES ACA NO HAY PADRE, NI MADRE) y encuentra a su hija coneja en el sofa.

Kiny, he llegado- dice Javier

Oh padre, espera, ¿porque te digo asi?- dice Kiny

Porque asi estas programada- dice Javier

Si... Javier aparte de ir a la universidad, dibujar y wear con la PS4, trabaja en proyectos personales, en crear androides y maquinas con sentimientos y emociones.

¿Que son esas cosas?- dice Kiny

Cosas... personales, ¿y eso?- le digo a Kiny apuntando a la bolsa al lado de ella.

Ya sabes... cosas...- dice Kiny

Bueno... yo ire... arriba- dice Javier y va al segundo piso de su casa

Esta bien, yo estare aca descargando informacion nueva- dice Kiny y se sienta en el sofa a dormir.

Javier llega a su habitacion, como siempre, desordenada, llena de cables y aparatos de segunda mano y de calidad.

Deja su bolsa con su anime y videojuego y se echa en la cama Mientras tanto, piensa...

"Dios, que bien que Kiny no uso su escaner para ver que habia en mi bolsa, ahora debo conseguir un reproductor de DVD... oh espera, la PS4 lee DVDs, y el PC tambien"

Javier abre la bolsa y toma el anime, saca el disco y lo pone en el PS4.

Se oyen ruidos de que esta leyendo el DVD, pero los sonidos se vuelven mas raros.

Hasta que el PS4 aparece el icono de DVD.

Javier pulsa el icono y ve como aparece el intro de Chobits.

30 minutos despues...

Javier se termino de ver 3 epsiodios de Chobits y apago el PS4.

Sale de la habitacion y baja por las escaleras para ver que la mesa esta llena de objetos para tomar te.

Kiny sentada, ve a Javier y le dice

Papa, sientate, quiero hablar contigo-

Javier se sienta, y algo preocupado habla con Kiny

Kiny, ¿que debes hablar conmigo?-

Papa, ¿estabas viendo algo relacionado con anime y con robots?- dice Kiny

Eh... [Chucha, me cacho la coneja culia] …no- dice Javier

Papa, se que estabas viendo Chobits, y se que te compraste el videojuego Lucy- dice Kiny

¡Eso no es verdad!- dice Javier, y toma su smartphone y pulsa un boton, que apaga a Kiny

Javier va corriendo a su habitacion, y se encierra en la habitacion.

Pensando, mira las portadas del anime y videojuego que compro hoy, dice Las voy a construir, aunque Kiny diga que no- Javier saca materiales para construir maquinas y empieza a trabajar en la construccion de ambas maquinas.

**CONTINUARA**...

Espero les haya gustado, y una cosa que deben notar, es que este fanfic tiene triple crossover.

Lucy -La eternidad que ella deseo-

Chobits

Serie personal de Kiny and Rax

Espero que les guste este fanfic-crossover.

Nos vemos, bye!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Lucy y Chii Parte 2**

Entre dolores de cabeza, por los gritos de Kiny desde el otro lado de la puerta…

¡Javier! ¡Ni se te ocurra construirlas!- dice Kiny enojada y golpeando la puerta desesperada.

Javier coloca parte tras parte de las dos maquinas.

Entre cervezas sin alcohol, horas de música sin parar y mucho desarrollo, Javier acaba de construir a una de las maquinas, Chii

Pero…

**¡PAM!**

Kiny ha derribado la puerta de Javier, agarra a Javier y lo ahorca.

Entre zafadas y peleas para que Kiny deje de ahorcarlo, un milagro ocurre…

**¡PAF!**

Chii ha despertado, manda puñetazo doloroso a Kiny y le vuela partes de la cara sintética de Kiny, con otro puñetazo.

Mientras Chii ve a Javier, dice

Chii…- dice Chii

Gracias Chii… por salvarme de mi propia creación fuera de control.

¡Chii!- dice Chii

¿Eh?- dice Javier y volteando, ve que Kiny se levanta, toma un bate, y golpea a Chii.

Javier detiene a Kiny, apagándola por su interruptor detrás de su cuello. Va por Chii, si el golpe no l daño por dentro o por fuera.

¿Chii?- dice Javier.

Chii…- dice Chii, con la voz un poco débil.

Oh no, eso no es bueno, debo revisar tu interior- dice Javier.

Javier abrió el interior de Chii, y al ver que Chii no estaba bien, en efecto sí, no se encontraba bien.

Oh no… tu placa base… esta-está quebrado- dice Javier, preocupado.

Chii…- dice Chii, aun con una voz débil, suave, pero débil.

Tranquila, te reparare- dice Javier.

Entre pieza tras pieza, Javier, empieza a sacar los pedazos rotos de la placa base de Chii, para que después, le instale otra placa base.

**30 minutos después…**

Javier revisa si no hay mas partes rotas en Chii, por supuesto, no hay mas partes rotas, así que enciende a Chii, para ver si funciona.

Veamos si funciona…- dice Javier

Entre el encendido de Chii, empieza a hablar cosas que nunca había dicho antes.

Iniciando protección del sistema…- dice Chii

¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dice Javier, confundido

Reparando sectores dañados del sistema…- dice Chii, otra vez

¿Acá-acaso estás hablando español?- dice Javier, sorprendido

Preparando sistema para restauración de sesión interrumpida por daño grave en el sistema interno…- dice Chii

Oh vaya, soy un genio… ¿o fue un accidente?- dice Javier, preocupado y dudando por la situación.

Hola Javier, recientemente, mi sistema sufrió una falla en la placa base, pero gracias a la reparación que me diste, pude funcionar otra vez, gracias, eres un buen dueño- dice Chii y después abraza a Javier

Alto, sí, soy un buen dueño, pero, ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar español?- le pregunto a Chii

El arte de Fanfiction…- dice Chii

Javier ha logrado que Chii, hablara español, no se sabe cómo, ni el autor de este fanfic sabe también, pero ha logrado algo que no sabía que lograría.

Pero Javier olvidaba algo importante… y era…

¡Oh! ¡Se me olvido acabar a Lucy!- dice Javier sorprendido.

Javier se acerca a Lucy, para ver si no estaba herida o dañada por el ataque de locura de Kiny, de la cual Javier se encargaría para que no volviera a pasar… ¿pero qué solución dará para que no pase de nuevo eso?

¡La lanzare a la basura!- dice Javier

¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes lanzar a Kiny a la basura! ¡Eso no es de buen dueño!- dice Chii, asustada y molesta.

Tienes razón Chii, mejor le borro la mente- dice Javier

¡Tampoco hagas eso! Lo mejor es que le expliques el problema de las dos- dice Chii, como respuesta a los planes locos de Javier.

¿Pero qué pasaría si ella no entiende y las ataca de nuevo?- pregunta Javier.

Pues haremos todo lo posible para que no nos dañe, podemos con ella, ahora que sabemos por donde se apaga- dice Chii.

Está bien Chii, pero espero no pase eso de Kiny con ustedes- dice Javier

No pasara, te lo juro- dice Chii.

Javier va a por Lucy, para activarla.

Mientras Chii, va a por Kiny para hablar con ella.

Kiny, debemos hablar de persocom a androide- dice Chii

¿De qué? ¿De apropiarte de Javier?- dice Kiny enojada

No te pongas así, solo él quería construirnos, debes entenderlo- dice Chii

Está bien, lo entiendo…- dice Kiny

¿Enserio?- dice Chii

No- acaba Kiny

Kiny sale de la habitación y va a pasear, sola… por una ciudad llena de gente mala.

Pero como Chii, no quería quedar de brazos cruzados, siguió a Kiny a todas partes.

**CONTINUARA…**

**By RaXChile. 2020**

**© Kiny and Rax Chile. 2020**

**Todos los derechos reservados.**


End file.
